The invention concerns a nut for screw connections that, in the circumferential direction, is comprised of segments that are substantially of the same size, abut one another in separating planes and are movably guided relative to one another between an open and a closed positions and that further comprises closing means for movement of the segments toward one another into their closed position.
Segmented nuts for use on screws or threaded bolts are known in the prior art. For example, WO 2005/123345 A1 discloses in FIGS. 9C-9F a nut that in the circumferential direction is comprised of three same-type segments. The segments are designed like jaws that, upon actuation of a rotary ring that can be rotated about a central axis of the nut, can be actuated between an open position and a closed positions wherein the jaws carry out a radial movement. In the closed position, inner thread sections formed on the inner side of the segments engage a corresponding outer thread of a threaded bolt. In the open position. the inner thread sections formed on the segments do not engage the outer thread. The segmented nut according to WO 2005/123345 A1 is designed and constructed with respect to the special use in a threaded bolt clamping device. For many other applications in the field of facility and apparatus engineering this segmented nut is less suitable in particular because of the drive action by a rotary ring that is coaxial to the nut, which drive action is unsuitable in many design situations in practice.